Gioberti Family Tree
First generation * Angela Channing (née Gioberti) / 2007 : Lily Travers and Giuseppe Gioberti's daughter, she lived her entire life in Falcon Crest, the winery inherited by her father which she run with iron hand. ** Jason Gioberti / 1981 : Angela's twin brother. ** Jacqueline Perrault / 1983 : Jason's ex-wife (1940/51). ** Douglas Channing (died 1981) : Angela's deceased husband (1941/81) and Jackie's former lover (1943). Second generation * Julia Cumson (née Channing) (born 1942) : Angela and Douglas' daughter. She lived in Falcon Crest from her birth to 1962. She married Tony Cumson in 1961 but he died during their honeymoon. After the birth of their son Lance the next year, she moved out to became a nun and let her mother raised her son. * Charles "Chase" Gioberti / 1987 : Jackie and Jason's son. He lived in Falcon Crest from his birth to his parents' divorce in 1951. After the death of their newborn son, Chase and his wife Maggie left Tuscany Valley for New York. They returned to Falcon Crest in 1981 after Chase inherited his father's shares and lived here again until his death in September 1987. * Maggie Gioberti Channing (née Ranson) (born 1942) : Chase's widow (1960/87) and Richard's wife (1988/..) She lived at Falcon Crest since 1981. She is the Editor-In-Chief of the San Francisco Globe, a subsidiary of Channing Enterprises. After Angela's death in 2007, Maggie learned that her stillborn son Charles Jr is actually Lance Cumson and tried to build a mother/son relationship with him. * Richard Channing (born 1944) : Jackie and Douglas' illegitimate son. He lived in the winery since his marriage with Maggie in 1988. He is the owner of Channing Enterprises. Third generation * Lancelot "Lance" Cumson (born Charles Gioberti Jr in 1962) : Charles Gioberti Jr is the son of Maggie and Chase Gioberti. Julia Cumson and Maggie went to labor at the same time and Julia delivered a stillborn son Lancelot. Angela Channing switched the two baby boys and raised Charles Jr as Lance, her grandson and heir, while Julia left Falcon Crest to become a nun. After his grandmother's death, Lance learned the secret of his birth. * [[Melissa Agretti|'Melissa Agretti']] (born 1963) : Lance Cumson's wife, they married in April 1982 and they have numerous affairs from each part. She is the CEO of Channing Enterprises. Fourth generation * Giuseppe "Joseph" Gioberti II (born 1982) : Melissa and Lance's son, he chose Gioberti's last name in 2007 after the revelation of his father's true identity. Falcon Crest * Falcon Crest is a winery located in Tuscany Valley, in the region of Napa Valley, near San Francisco, California. This is the residence and the business of the Gioberti family. * Its current owner Lance Cumson inherited the winery after his grandmother's death and lived here with his wife, his son, his biological mother and his uncle and stepfather. His legal mother is the Mother Superior of the Tuscany Valley Convent. Gallery GIOBERTI.jpg|LANCE CUMSON and ANGELA CHANNING FALCON CREST.jpg|FALCON CREST WINERY Category:GIOBERTI FAMILY